


Easter Surprises

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anthropomorphic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Oviposition, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Just a collection of prompts taken for Easter. Ranges from the fluffy to the smutty.





	1. Jack and Rhys Kid Fic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> The E rating is for the final two chapters. These first two are G and T rated respectively, but I wanted to make sure I didn't trick people into thinking this drabble collection was _all_ fluffy. 
> 
> Anyway. Starting off with some fluff! Someone wanted something cute with kid!Jack and kid!Rhys banding together to hunt Easter eggs. Enjoy!

Jack was going to win the annual Easter Egg hunt for sure.

His mom kept telling him that it wasn’t a competition, that it was just about fun, but he wasn’t having any of that. He was going to get the  _most_  eggs and beat all the rest of the kids so bad that they might even cry.

Jack definitely felt like he didn’t have much competition as his mother led him over to the group of parents and children gathering near the sidewalk surrounding the little park. Most of the other kids were either younger than him or seemed more interested in picking their noses and trying to take off their shoes than the colorful eggs Jack could already see scattered about the grass and in the bushes. He smirked confidently as he hefted his for-now empty Easter basket up in his hand, knowing there were far more eggs that had  _actually_ been hidden.  

They checked in with the event coordinators at a little table, where his mother signed some papers and Jack got to customize his own name-tag with little skulls before slapping it onto his shirt and walking off to join the other kids.

A little yellow ribbon tied between two small trees formed the “starting line” where all the children clustered, ready to make a break for the colorful eggs. Jack wiggled his way into the front, his height and age making it easy to nudge some of the littler kids out of the way, though he made sure not to push or nudge anyone lest his mom decide he was acting too unruly. He didn’t want to be pulled away from his goals when he was already so  _close_.

The lady in charge of the egg hunt quickly made her way to the side of the starting line, her smile as bright as the yellow of her sundress. Jack tensed, hunching into position, ready to sprint as soon as the ribbon dropped and the hunt finally began. He half-listened as she listed the rules, impatient and jittery.  _Finally_ , she started the countdown, untying the ribbon on the tree a split second before Jack sprinted off ahead.  

He easily outpaced the other children, scooping up a couple of the eggs plunked obviously on the grass, but they were largely small and—thanks to a quick shake—probably filled with jelly beans. Jack pulled a face, sticking out his tongue even as he dropped them into his basket. He  _hated_  jelly beans. The little kids could have these loser eggs. He knew that the bigger ones with the best candy would be most well-hidden.

Jack had found quite a few of the larger prizes before he spotted a huge, sparkling blue egg from a couple feet away, sitting perched on the edge of the adult water fountain. Jack snorted smugly as he bounded over, knowing full well none of the other kids could  _dream_  of reaching up there.

But as he stretched out his hand to grab at the egg, another hand knocked into his just as he put his hand on the sparkly shell. He turned angrily, about to yell at the owner of the hand that he’d gotten there  _first_  and this egg  _belonged_  to him, but he stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon the other boy.

“Oh….sorry….” He retracted his hand against his chest, eyes cast down to his chest in embarrassment. Jack kept his hand on the egg but furrowed his brow at the other boy as he carefully picked it up off of the fountain.

Jack didn’t recognize him from the starting line. He was a little bit taller than Jack was, but looked the same age, if not younger. His hair looked fluffy and slightly messy, like his mom hadn’t bothered to fix his hair aside from a quick combing. On the other hand, his clothes looked fancier than a lot of the other kids, like the stuff Jack’s mom would make him wear when she made him go to his grandmother’s house. The pale blue shirt and dark grey pants were very clean even with the ground covered in grass and mud, like they’d just come from the laundromat. He even wore a fancy little red tie.

Jack glanced down at the egg, watching it glint in the sunlight filtering between the trees. The glitter covering it felt rough against his palm as he rubbed it, a little coming off onto his fingers. He noticed it matched the others boy’s eyes. Jack knew better, knew that eyes didn’t sparkle the way the glittery eggs did, but the thought made his heart thump a little faster.

The other boy faltered awkwardly, looking around and making a move to run away before Jack reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey!” Jack said maybe a little big loudly as he shoved the egg into the other boy’s confused hands. “You can have this one. I have like, a  _bunch_  already.” He pointed towards the comparatively larger haul of eggs in his basket. This other kid looked like he only had a couple, but Jack quickly noted they were some of the bigger, better looking ones.

“You know….Royce? Reese?” He squinted at the boy’s name-tag, before he patted his shoulder repeatedly. “I’m the best here at hunting the eggs. You’ll get a lot more if we stick together!”

“I….” Rhys’ eyes widened. “You think so?”

“Yeah! We’ll totally win if we work together. What do you say?” Jack stuck out his hand with a broad smile and grabbed the other boy’s, shaking it like the businessmen on mom’s favorite TV shows did.

“I…um, okay!” Rhys agreed quickly after a moment, his expression brightening from worry to excitement. Jack gleefully clapped his hands before taking off with Rhys now trundling after him, eager to make up for lost ground, though most of the other kids still poked about in the grass, settling for the smaller, easier eggs.

Jack soon found Rhys’ taller height and longer arms especially helpful when they found an egg nestled within the bushes or cradled atop a high fence. Rhys even let him sit on top of his shoulders to grab not one, but  _two_  silver eggs that had been placed inside branched fork in one of the park’s many oak trees like they belonged in a bird’s nest.

Jack brimmed with excitement, feeling like a treasure hunter in the jungle as he and Rhys found more and more eggs, their baskets piling higher and higher with goodies. Most of the other little kids had grown bored and trundled back to their mothers and fathers to examine their haul. Jack wasn’t satisfied, however, until he and Rhys had combed the park easily twice over, finding a couple eggs that they’d missed over the first time around. They even found two more eggs, this time molded in shiny golden plastic, atop the playground’s biggest climbing wall.

Finally happy, Jack bounded back to the starting line with Rhys by his side, the both of them laughing and joking happily, excited to crack open their newfound treasures. As they chatted, Jack found he was more excited about seeing Rhys open the eggs than he was about his own haul.

Jack didn’t know why he got butterflies every time he saw his new friend smile, but as they plopped down on the grass and started to go through their hoards of candy and eggs, he wanted little more than to see Rhys happy.  


	2. Rhack Fancy Omega AU Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small and fluffy related to the Fancy Omega AU where Jack and Rhys have two children. Enjoy!

“You know,” Rhys turned to look at his husband, “this Easter egg hunt isn’t much of….a ‘hunt’ in the first place, is it?”

“Hm? What do you mean by that, babe?” Jack slid his arm about Rhys’ shoulder, nudging their temples together.

“Well…I mean,  _look_  at it…” Rhys gestured to the lawn before them, artificially carved out of Helios’ steel flooring and populated with exotic pastel fauna. “All the eggs are like..right there out in the open. It’s like you didn’t even  _try_  to make them hard to find.”

“Hey, I wasn’t about to risk getting them lost. Those eggs were  _expensive_. I had to get them custom ordered, even someone as powerful and rich as myself can’t just get 20 pounds of gold melted down and cast into hollow eggs without a  _bit_  of notice.”

Rhys balked at him.

“You…you  _didn’t_  really…did you?”

Jack puffed out his chest.

“Only the  _best_  for my kids, pumpkin.”

Rhys sighed with a smile, shaking his head as he watched Cyrus triumphantly pluck one of those ridiculously elaborate eggs from the top of a bright-blue bush. He quickly noticed Rhys watching and waved the egg about triumphantly, before racing off to find more before the other children of Helios’ elite did.

“You know, Cyrus would have probably been happy with a couple colorful plastic eggs….even if there was nothing inside.” Rhys lightly nudged his husband in the side as Jack let out an indignant huff.

“ _Please_. No way I was gonna let them find some pedestrian store-bought eggs…that’s just  _insulting_.”

“You’re so pretentious,” Rhys teased as he watched Jaxen get down on his knees by a shrub sprawling with corkscrew tendrils, groping for an egg underneath it while Cyrus cheered on. “What’d you even put in those things anyway?”

“Imported chocolates…jelly beans with my face on it…” Jack dropped his arm to wind about Rhys’ waist, letting the omega rest his head on his shoulder. “I…I  _may_  have put little prototypes in some of the bigger ones.”

Rhys raise his chin so quickly he almost clocked Jack in the jaw as he fixed him with an annoyed look.

“ _Jack_ —“

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Jack immediately assured, “they’re  _toy_  guns. They’re not gonna kill anyone.” He wavered. “Maybe. Probably. They might singe hair but nothing  _that_  bad.”

Rhys sighed, shaking his head.

“I hope you know you’ve just signed yourself up for gun safety lessons if either of them finds those eggs.”

Jack chuckled softly, rubbing his mate’s waist as they both watched Jaxen finally roll the absolutely  _huge_  egg out from underneath the bush, much to his and Cyrus’ delight.

“Looks like I better get teaching, huh?”


	3. Bunny!Rhys Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people requested Rhys in a bunny suit teasing Jack with pictures!

The pictures that Rhys was sending Jack were both a welcome relief and a dirty trick.

One the one hand, he was stuck in the middle of yet another boring-ass meeting and needed some kind of reprieve from yet another department head trying to butter him up through their droning presentation. And the photos Rhys was blowing up his phone with were  _definitely_  a lot more interesting than anything these guys had to say or do.

But therein lied the problem.

They were  _too_  interesting. In a very specific, very sexy sort of way.

Because Rhys had, somehow, gotten his hands on what looked like a traditional sexy bunny costume, complete with heels and a little fluffy bunny tail. He sat crouched on Jack’s bed, the covers rucked up all around him, suggesting Rhys had changed position plenty while figuring out which Jack might like best.

Of course, Jack liked all of them, each more than the last as he swiped his way through the veritable album Rhys had already sent him. Too much, honestly, if the growing bulge in his pants was any indication. Rhys just looked so damn  _good_  in that slick little leotard that showed off his long legs and tattooed shoulders, with soft white bunny ears flopping over his groomed-back hair and a puffy little tail perched just above his perfect butt-cheeks.

He flipped back and forth between the photos, zooming in occasionally on his favorite bits and letting his fantasies run just a  _little_  bit wild. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants, but the droning of the executives help tamper his boner just enough that he could disregard it.

At least until his ECHO buzzed with one final picture.

Rhys had pulled aside the fabric of the leotard, just below the fluffy little tail, to reveal the slightest peek of his hole, the ring already glistening with lube even in the dimmed light of the bedroom.

That was the last straw.

When Jack finally got home, he found Rhys lounging on the bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows with the smuggest grin Jack had ever seen. And considering Rhys’ history of trickery and taunting? That was really saying something.

“You little  _brat_ ,” Jack smirked as he shrugged off his jacket and vest, dropping it into a careless pile near the bed. “You knew I was in a meeting, didn’t you?”

He hopped up on the edge of the bed and quickly crawled over to his waiting boyfriend. Rhys grinned and spread his legs, placing both hands atop his knees as Jack settled in between them, pressing a kiss against the man’s chest before lifting his head to land a proper one against his lips.

“ _Mmm_. Maybe,” Rhys mumbled softly, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk. “But being here is much more fun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, well,  _of course_  it is. But still. Remind me to punish you later for distracting daddy from  _business_.”

“Hmm, okay, lets see if you remember to ‘punish’ me after you’re through rocking your precious little bunny’s world.”

Jack growled in anticipation, his hands settling his hands on Rhys’ waist, finally satisfying his urge to  _touch_  the costume he’d been teased with for the past hour.

The leotard was a little less silky than Jack had anticipated, but the bunny ears and tail were perfectly soft and fluffy. He flapped the ears about Rhys head playfully, kissing at the tip of the satiny pink inside.

“You know what they say about bunnies, don’t you sugar?” Jack let the ear slip between his fingers, watching it spring back up atop Rhys’ head. The young man snickered, ears wobbling as he cupped Jack’s face and leaned in, nuzzling their noses together. Jack felt something powdery against his skin, quickly noted the little blush that’d been dotted on the tip of Rhys’ nose.

“Something about high libidos, right? We’ve got a  _lot_  in common.” Rhys bit his lower lip as one of Jack’s hands palmed down his stomach towards his crotch, where his cock had swollen and stiffened against the tight fabric holding the shaft flush against his belly. Jack brushed his thumb over the head, feeling the pre-cum seeping through the fabric.

“Nice to know you’re just as ready to hop my bone as I am to stick it in you,” Jack purred, fingers pulling away the crotch of Rhys’ leotard as his other hand dealt with his own pants.

“Well…I didn’t send you those pictures for  _nothing_ , after all…” Rhys greedily grinned as his long legs slunk over Jack’s hips, drawing him closer as he pulled him into another hungry kiss.  


	4. Crow!Rhys Rhack Oviposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend [StarFruitSpice](http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com) has a crow!Rhys and wanted some oviposition with him and Jack coming across the scene.

Getting used to the new room mate was taking Jack some time.

Occasionally, he regretted taking in the precocious crow hybrid—though he would often act fairly normal for a man with wings and feathers sprouting from his body, it was impossible to ignore his more animalistic traits. For one, Rhys would often steal bits of Jack’s stuff that shined in that particular way he liked, dragging them off to his hodgepodge nests hidden away in nooks and crannies Jack would stumble upon by accident. He found it annoying, but tolerable, unlike the random caws and screeches that echoed through his apartment when he was  _just_  trying to get a quick nap in to clear his brain

But the best way to get used to someone’s presence was, in his mind, to  _understand_  them, so he’d taken to observing Rhys’ habits, both when he knew Jack was watching and when he didn’t. He made mental notes every time Rhys slipped into his more bird-like habits, smirking at the ones he found amusing and wincing at the ones he didn’t.

One morning in particular, Jack spent about an hour on his daily routine—showering, doing his hair, making breakfast—before he realized he hadn’t seen flock nor feather of Rhys. It was a bit unusual. After all, Rhys lived up to his kind and ended up quite the early bird more mornings than not. Usually, Jack would already find him brewing tea or roosting happily on the couch, but this morning he was no where to be found.

He didn’t find the crow in his usual haunts, though Rhys was always finding new places to cozy up in that Jack didn’t know about. He prowled through the penthouse, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any errant feathers or muffled peeps that might lead him to the crow’s hiding place.

Eventually, his search led him back to the bedroom, where a faint gasp drew him to the door of his closet. He quickly noted it was a sliver ajar, with the heretofore unnoticed glow of the walk-in’s light filtering in between.

Jack crouched down, shutting one eye as he peered inside, trying to get a good look.

Through the sliver Jack could see something surprising—Rhys, squatted half naked inside the closet, a nest of the blue and yellow, star-patterned towels Jack had bought for him wrapped up around his knees. His pants were off, tossed and hanging off the foot of the bed. He still had his shirt on, but the unbuttoned garment hung off one shoulder, showing off the primal swirls of his bright blue tattoos.

Jack braced his hands against the doorframe, peering through the slim crack. He didn’t know what the crow was doing, and didn’t want to alert him to his presence until he found out. Any alarm might result in unnecessary scratching and upset.

A sudden moan cried from Rhys’ throat, sending shivers down to Jack’s tailbone. He watched as the crow reached behind himself, clawed fingers grasping at both of his asscheeks and pulling them apart. Then, Jack could see Rhys’ little pink hole, bulging with something bright blue and sparkly in the dim light of the closet.

Jack’s stomach practically feel into his ass.

 _Holy crap_. Rhys was laying  _eggs_.

Out of all the crow characteristics Jack assumed Rhys to have,  _egg laying_  had felt the least likely. He hadn’t even considered it as an option before now—after all, wasn’t Rhys a guy? Why would he be laying eggs anyway? What kind of sense did that make?

And yet, Jack couldn’t deny what he was seeing right before his very eyes. Rhys, panting softly, splaying his thighs and holding his ass open as a huge, oblong shape rolled out of his hole with a deluge of sticky-looking fluid.

Jack bit his tongue around a whine as his dick responded to the sight, insistently rubbing up against his boxers already. He glared accusingly at his crotch, immediately questioning  _why_  something as bizarre as the sight of Rhys laying eggs in his closet could possibly be arousing.  _Stupid cock_. Stupid Rhys. What the  _hell_.

But he kept watching, eyes trained on Rhys’ body as more and more eggs pushed out of his small hole, his stance widening as he rocked back and forth, using gravity to help more and more of them squeeze out of him. Jack kept his teeth gritted, valiantly trying to hold back his moaning even as Rhys grew louder and louder, his little wings flapping as he arched his back and keened. But as the last of the eggs slid out from Rhys’ body to join its siblings, he couldn’t hold back any longer and let out a deep, loud growl.

Rhys’ reaction was immediate—he squawked, turning around and getting his foot claws tangled in the nest. He flopped on his back, wings flapping awkwardly as feathers flew up into the air. Jack reacted in kind, pushing open the closet door and reaching out to Rhys.

“C-Careful kiddo!” He cried, freezing when Rhys pushed himself up and glared at him, cheeks bright pink from exertion and embarrassment.

“ _Jack_ , you—you weren’t supposed to look!” Rhys shrieked, shielding himself with his wings as he glared at the other man’s crotch. “And you….you…”

“I…” Jack started, stopping short of the eggs nestled in the blankets between Rhys’ legs. He swallowed, looking from the ashamed crow to the freshly laid clutch, before chuckling nervously.

“Jeez, pumpkin, I learn something new about you  _every_ day.”


End file.
